Haywire
by RaexxBB
Summary: Four years later and things begin to heat up between Connor and Jude. This makes Jude nervous, however, he thinks things might turn out well in the end. JudexConnor, MarianaxZac, StefxLena, CalliexBrandon
1. Jude

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Jude's Story – Fours Year Later**_

My thoughts ran haywire as I sat in my room, only one person was on my mind right now, but sadly he wasn't here. It had been four years and I still remained in the friend zone with him, but I was hoping that would change soon. A heavy sigh left my lips as my thoughts of him continued to reenter my mind. He had been the nicest person in the world to me since I had come to Anchor Beach, but, of course, his father didn't want us hanging out alone seeing as he had a problem with me. It had bothered me so much that I had just completely quit talking to most people, and if I did publicly talk it was about two or three words. My mind kept taking me back to the night that he and I had almost shared at kiss, and I blushed softly. My fingertips ran over my lips slowly, I had wanted it to happen, but not like that, not forced. I glared at the computer scene just sitting there like a brick on the ground. The only way I'd really been 'talking' to people as of lately was through text or messaging. My silence around the house had become normal, and they didn't even wait for a respond from me. It kind of hurt, but in a way it was nice. Although, sometimes they still tried to get me to talk and answer them when they thought it was important. Another sigh escaped me, but then I smiled. Conner never pushed me to do things. It was still odd to me to think that I had a crush on him, however, I knew I wasn't going to be looked down upon in this household seeing as we had two moms.

I rose from my seat and walked out of Jesus and mine's room. My hands slowly slid into my jean pockets as my eyes stayed focused on the floor. For some reason looking people in the eyes had become harder for me, I still tried to do it, but it had become worse and worse the less I spoke.

When I came downstairs Callie and Stef were quietly arguing with one another about something and my eyebrows slightly rose as they came to a complete pause in their conversation when they noticed me. They both looked at me and smiled, Callie slightly waving at me as they stood together. I nodded to them and began to do what I originally came into the kitchen to do.

Callie walked over to me and placed a hand on the top of my head, "hey, I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving soon. All of my boxes are packed and it is about time. Did you want to come with us?" I only stared at her remembering today was the day Callie was moving out to go live at an apartment with Brandon by the college they had both chosen. I still didn't like the idea of them living alone together, but if this is what they wanted and seeing as they were both nineteen they could. I slowly shook my head and smiled at her, seeing as I already knew the location of the apartment. Although, I did walk to the car where Lena and Brandon had just finished putting the last box in the car. I thought there would be more room just in case if I didn't go, plus, I had plans to go and see Conner later today. Callie, Stef, Lena, and Brandon climbed into the packed vehicle and waved good-bye to me and Mariana. Jesus was off with his girlfriend, Jennie, and to be honest it surprised me that they were still together after a year almost. I shrugged and walked back inside with Mariana, my thoughts returning to Conner before Mariana asked to paint my nails.

When we went upstairs to her room, I gulped, trying to get the thick knot out of my throat so I could ask her something. Mariana had always seemed to be someone I could easily talk to for some reason, and when we were the only ones in the house I talked to her a lot. She knew more then Callie did surprisingly, but I thought Callie had enough on her plate seeing as she was off to her first semester of college.

Mariana looked up at me as I cleared my throat and grinned, as she grabbed all of her nail polish. "What's on your mind, Jude?" She sat her bag down in front of her as she glanced back up at me.

My voice was a bit hoarse as I began to talk, "Well, next year you're going to be moving out and off to college and we won't be able to do this much long." She paused and looked at me, sighing, but she smiled. "And, well, I wanted to thank you for all of our chats and keeping them a secret. Gives me a reason to use my voice every now and then." I shrugged and sighed, I kind of wanted to ask her thoughts on Conner, but I was nervous. I bit my bottom lips as I watched her stroke the brush over my nails. She had chosen a nice light pink for me today, and I had to say it was really pretty. "I think I might be attracted to Conner in another way.." A blush quickly spread over my cheeks as the words actually escaped my mouth.

Mariana stopped painting and looked up at me, "really? You like Conner." She smiled, she wasn't asking if I really liked it, it was more of and, 'oh, you like him. Good for you, Jude.' type feeling she sent through in her words. This is why I enjoyed talking with Mariana, she didn't seem to judge or worry about me as much as the others. We could just talk normally, no problem. "Conner is a nice guy, you should be honest and tell him how you feel." She paused and thought for a moment, "face to face though. And, if he doesn't feel the same just tell him it is fine and you guys will get past it. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

She finished with my nails and I shook them out, blowing on them to make it dry faster as we sat there. I got up and smiled at her, "thank you Mariana. That was helpful, I'll try to figure out a way to talk to him as well." We stared at each other for a moment before I walked out of the room completely.

I would probably talk to Conner about all of this tonight, but Mariana was right. I didn't want to freak him out when I told him. As I made my way out to the porch my eyes made their way to the driveway were Conner was conveniently pulling up. A smile slowly spread across my lips as I walked over to him.

He had gotten taller and taller throughout the years I have known him, and even more handsome. I nodded to him as he said, "hello." He slowly took my hand in his, seeing as whenever we were around each other it had just become habit, and we walked inside the house. My face was still slightly crimson as we sat down in the living room together. I guess we were going to play some video games instead of going out somewhere like we normally did.

Mariana ran downstairs and saw Conner first, grinning as she glanced at me. She gave me a thumbs up before saying, "I think I'm going to go out. Some girls from the dance team thought we could go bowling. I'll probably sleepover at one of their houses if Jesus comes back home tonight." She sighed and crossed her arms, "which I'm doubting will happen seeing as he has been sleeping over at Jennie's a lot as of lately." She giggled, "but if Conner can, maybe he can sleepover with you. Just call me if you need anything, good-bye Jude." She winked and ran out the front door.

I stared down at my control, clearing my throat a bit again. "So, what would you like to do?" Conner flinched at my voice and smiled at me for a moment. "I mean, we are alone." I wasn't looking at him, but from the corners of my eyes I saw him staring at me.

"It is nice to hear your voice every now and then." That was the first thing he had ever said to me about talking again. I slowly looked at him and nodded, he chuckled. "I'm not sure. Do you have any new games?" He leaned forward to look at my small stack as I shook my head, but he looked back at me. "Alright, what if I drive us to the pond? Maybe we can just sit out there for a bit like normal, skip rocks on the pond." He smirked and I slightly snickered at his suggest, nodding to him. "Good." He got up and held out his hand to me, helping me up from my seat.

As we got outside the breeze began to blow around us and rain began to fall. We glanced at each other and quickly went back in thinking that it most likely wouldn't be a good idea to go to the pond right now. When we came back in I popped a movie in the DVD player, and we just plopped down on the cough together. It felt slightly odd for us to be completely alone together in the house, but I liked it. Conner and I hadn't been alone in a long time since his father stated the fact that I was gay, but I really didn't like that label. So, I had gotten mad for a long period of time about him saying Conner wasn't allowed around me.

As we sat together I glanced at him, feeling a bit sleepy as my eyes glanced back at the old movie. Slowly I began to close my eyes, trying not to, I fell asleep. I'd been really tired as of lately for some reason, Conner knew this, so I was hoping it wouldn't be that big of a deal to him.

When I woke up Conner had adjusted himself so that I was sitting between his legs and my head was on his chest as he played a video game. A blush quickly spread over my face and my hole body became hot as we laid there together. I kind of enjoyed being this close to Conner, but on the other hand I was embarrassed about falling asleep now. I decided to use this as a chance to cuddle into him, quickly closing my eyes again so that he wouldn't realize that I was awake. I listened to his heartbeat, one of my hands now resting on his soft black shirt, and I got a little bit too comfortable and slid one of my legs a bit over his.

I listened more and heard him gulp as I laid there, but then I felt him slowly move under me and set his controller down. I wondered what was going on for a moment before I felt his hands sit on top of my head, running his fingers through my hair slowly. "It's alright Jude, sleep if you need to." He gulped again and moved a bit more, I felt his lips press to my forehead for a moment and my blush got a bit darker. I felt him reach into his pocket, trying not to wake me up as he pulled out his cellphone. I figured he was probably texting his dad about something real quick. I heard a soft thud as he set his cellphone down next on the coffee table. My blush deepened when I felt his arms slowly slide around me, and he cuddled into me. "Good night Jude."

I slowly opened my mouth and spoke, "Good night." He flinched and looked down at me, removing his arms from around my waist and blushing, trying to hide his face as he looked away from me. I slowly leaned up and looked at him, "What? I thought it'd be rude not to respond somehow." I glanced away from him and bit my lower lip, realizing I might have made a mistake by speaking. I was enjoying sleeping on top of Conner like that. My eyes made there way out the window as I sat there, it had already become dark so I figured Jesus and Mariana weren't going to return. However, I really didn't want to be alone in the house by myself so I was hoping Conner wouldn't leave just because I woke up.

I looked at him when I heard a sigh leave his lips, and he smiled as he shook his head. "I'm glad you did, but you scared me when I thought you were asleep." He chuckled, and then I noticed how close we were still sitting. I turned my gaze back to outside and he chuckled more. "I texted my dad that I was staying here for the night, I hope that's alright with you." I nodded and noticed that he pushed himself slightly closer to me. "Jude," I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, "will you actually look at me for a minute?" I took a big gulped and slowly turned my face to him, but I was still looking down more then at him. "Hey," he poked my nose and smirked, leaning down some to meet my gaze. "I miss you Jude." My eyes widened and I wasn't sure if I could hold myself back any longer. I liked Conner a lot, but I wasn't sure if he had figured that out or not yet.

"Conner," his name slowly left my lips and he set up as I looked up at him. "I want you to know about my feelings.." I blushed as I thought about how this might go for a moment. What if this went down hill and he didn't want to sleepover after I told him. My eyes slowly met his again, and I again took notice that he had moved closer to me. I gulped as I stared at him, but I flinched when the power went out from the storm outside. Although, that didn't take my attention away from the softness that came over my lips, or the hands that came over my hips to pull me closer to the warmth I was just cuddling with. It was so nice to be held like this by someone that I trust and liked so much, my heart was racing as my lips parted for his tongue to enter my mouth. I slowly leaned back, but the power was still out so I couldn't see his toothy grin as we sat there together. It felt odd to kiss him like that, but I wanted to kiss him again.

We slowly rose up from the couch as I felt him gently squeeze me hand. Happiness was almost wanting to burst out of me. That kiss was amazing, but as we walked into my room I had begun to get nervous. What were we going to do now that we'd kissed? And, we were alone as well. How far would we go tonight. My hands gripped my knees as I stared down at them. I began to calm down when his hand ran over mine and squeezed it. I looked at him and smiled at him, I watched as he came closer and began to kiss him again. Our noses pressed together as our lips moved our each other more. When I felt his hands in my hair I began to relax as his fingers ran through my hair. Our lips separated, but roughly grabbed back on to one another as we sat there.

My eyelids fluttered open when Conner pulled back and looked at me, my legs were now strung over his legs as I studied his face, trying to see if I could get any closer to him. However, I wasn't expecting for Conner to kiss me down to my bed. A soft moan escaped my lips as he kissed over my neck and nipped at my earlobe. This was my first time doing anything like this, so I had a slight blush over my cheeks as he traced her hand over my stomach and ran over my chest. Our tongues connected again and my arms slowly locked around his neck as we laid there together. For the first time in a long time, I was completely okay with what was happening right now. Everything was moving so fast, but then we began to go slower and I began to calm down again. When Conner slid away from me for a moment, I briefly panicked, thinking I'd done something wrong, but then he pulled me close again. My head slid under his chin and I smiled to myself my eyes closing again as we laid there. For once, I felt like I might actually get a good night's rest.


	2. Connor

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Conner's Story – Four Years Later**_

Things were odd to me when I thought back on the past few years. I never would have thought things would end up here. Of course I liked him that way, however, my dad would never let this happen seeing as he was homophobic for some reason. I don't think I'd ever understand why he was so scared of me being gay. And, I'd also never understand why so many people were against it so much seeing as it wasn't like homosexuals were hurting the world, we were pretty much doing the same thing as straight people just without the pregnancy stuff. As I walked out of my house to head over to the Fosters' I grabbed my jacket and car keys. I had bought myself a silver old trunk that ran pretty well, but still had a few problems here and there. I was proud because I worked for this car, and I bought it myself without my dad's help. I was hoping that I would be able to sleepover at Jude's tonight seeing as I was now seventeen, almost eighteen, and I did everything in the world to show respect to my dad. It truly bothered me how my dad treated him, especially seeing that I really liked him in more than one way. My hand slid my key into my truck's ignition and the engine flipped over, starting it up. I listened to it purr for a moment before backing up out of the driveway and drove down the road, making a few turns, and getting stopped at a few stoplights before I arrived at his house.

My eyes traveled up to the porch and I smiled when Jude got up and nodded to me, "hello." I held my hand out to him and I felt the warmth of his palm come over mine, and a small smile came over my lips as we walked inside. As we made our way inside we were both silent, however, I knew where we were going seeing as I'd been over here so many times before.

I looked up when I heard someone running down the stairs, and saw her originally colored brown hair fly around her shoulders. My eyebrows went up when I saw her give a thumbs up to Jude, and I glanced at him in confusion. I nodded along with Jude as she talked about her plans and Jesus, I knew how much Jude respected Mariana so I always tried to show her that same respect. I slowly bit my bottom lip when I realized Jude and I might be here alone together. The thought made me nervous for a moment seeing as I did like Jude in more the one definition. I wasn't sure if I'd ever say it out loud, especially around my father, but I really did like him. I mean, I painted my fingernails for him so that the bullies would even stop messing with him the first time we met, and I snuck out of my house to try and be with him the night of the house party. I slightly grinned at the thought of us almost kissing, but then I shook my head remembering how Jude didn't seem to really want to.

When I heard his voice it made me flinch and I smiled, I really did like hearing his voice when he chose to talk to me. I sat there for a moment thinking of things for us to do when he asked me what we should do, and when he pointed out we were alone it made me think about that fact even more. "It's nice to hear your every now and then." My eyes began to search for something as thoughts raced through my mind of what we could do. "I'm not sure. Do you have any new games?" I leaned forward and listened to see if he'd talk again. Sadly, he didn't and just shook his head. A soft sigh, that I don't think Jude heard, escaped me as we sat there and I looked at him. "Alright, what if I drive us to the pond? Maybe we can just sit out there for a bit like normal, skip rocks on the pond." A smile spread over my face when I heard him snicker, I loved to see him happy, and that's the only way I never want to see him. As he nodded his head, I stood up, "Good." I held my hand out to him to help him up, plus, I kind of missed the feeling of his warm hand in mine.

Although, when we walked outside I felt a rain drop hit my nose and the wind began to blow hard. My grip on Jude's hand got tighter, I wouldn't let anything happen to him. We made our way back in as the hard breezes began to get even harder, and the rain began to feel like tiny bullets hitting our skin. I made sure Jude got inside before me because I could handle getting a bit wet.

As we walked back into the living room I watched as Jude picked up a DVD and slid it into the player. He always chose the movie because I had told him right off the bat that I wasn't ever going to help with that. So all the movies I watched with him were very interesting, and were always of different genres. I enjoyed watching the movies he picked, but the main reason I enjoyed watching the movies Jude picked was because I got to watch them with Jude.

I sat on one end of the couch and Jude took the opposite side, but when the movie was half way through I noticed that Jude had begun to fall asleep. I chuckled and glanced back at the screen, running a hand through my hair. I knew Jude had been having trouble sleeping because so many things were going on in his life, therefore, I decided to let him enjoy his nap. I was about to get up and grabbed a drink when I felt something lightly hit my shoulder. Jude, he'd fallen over on to me as he slept. A smirk came to my face as I looked down at his cute face.

To be honest, over the years Jude had just gotten cuter. He wasn't very manly looking, he was slender and tall, not as tall as me, but he was a good height. My hand slowly ran over one of his cheeks as he leaned on me, and he slightly quivered at my touch. I gulped and my eyes landed on his lips seeing as our faces were so close. Thoughts of kissing him now began to come to my mind, and I got a bit closer. I gulped again as my bottom lip brushed his before I pulled back. That would not be okay to do to him in his sleep. I slowly shook my head, laying Jude down on the couch as I got up for a moment.

The kitchen was still the same as it had always been, so I knew were everything was. I found a glass and got myself some water, and one for Jude as well just in case he woke up. Walking back into the room I looked at the sleeping Jude, and smiled to myself. Quickly, I found some coasters and placed the glasses on them. I sat back down after plunging up the game station and sliding in a game called Death Racer 1008X. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the sleeping Jude, I rubbed at my face as I thought about the best way to handle this. I sat the controller back down, and slowly and carefully began to lift Jude up to let him lay between my legs. I slid my legs around his fragile looking body, and let his head lay on my chest. Although, I flinched when thunder raged into the sky.

The wind outside had gotten much worse and it had gotten darker faster then I thought it would. I watched as the tree branches swayed back and forth, trying to break free. My eyebrows rose when I noticed that it had actually begun to hail lightly. It was small, but I could still see it inside. A gulped escaped me as I watched the weather for a bit before grabbing the game controller.

Jude and I had beaten this game together many times, but I'd never tried playing by myself seeing as I wanted to try to do as much as I could with Jude. More thunder struck and I felt my heart began to slightly race as I glanced back out the window, and then I felt Jude cuddle into me a little bit. A smile came over my face as I looked down at him, running my fingers through his hair slowly. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and slid it out, my dad. As I flipped it open a sighed escaped me again, why did he have to bother me here?

_I hope you are safe. Come home soon if you're out at the pond. I don't want you to be caught outside in this weather._

_ -Dad_

My fingers moved fast over the keys as I responded to him,

_I'll just stay the night a Jude's seeing as that is where I'm at. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I slid my phone back in my pocket and began to play more of the game. My eyes looked at Jude when I felt his hands slide over my chest, and him cuddle into more. My hand slowly ran into his hair again as I looked down at him. "It's alright Jude, sleep if you need to." Another gulp, and I leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead slowly. His face was soft against my lips, and I wanted to keep my lips there longer. I felt another buzz in my pocket and carefully reached down to see another text from my dad. I sighed, deciding to lie to him and tell him that Stef and Lena were here as well as Jesus and Mariana. I knew my dad wouldn't want Jude and I to be completely alone in his house together. I moved some underneath Jude as I sat my phone on the coffee table, and then moved closer to him. I was trying to be as careful as problem so that I wouldn't wake him up. My arms slowly snaked their way around his waist so that I could make him as close as possible to me. "Good night Jude." I wanted to kiss the top of his forehead again, but I held myself back seeing as I might wake him up with anymore movement.

As my eyes closed I heard his voice and flinched away from him, a blush quickly streamed over my cheeks as I stared down at the couch. Had he heard everything I had just done, felt everything? What if he felt our lips brush.. My eyes widened as I searched the couch for nothing in particular, and gulped. I flinched at the sound of the thunder as well, trying to calm myself. What should I do now that Jude was awake and might know everything?

At the moment I began to pray that Mariana and Jesus might return, but I knew they probably wouldn't with the weather the way it was. Although, I did take note of the fact that Jude had become just as weird as me. I slightly pushed myself closer so at maybe I could do what I'd been wanting to do before. A nervous sigh escaped my lips, and that seemed to make him look at me. "I'm glad you did, but you scared me when I thought you were asleep." I chuckled as I wanted to keep getting closer to Jude, but then he looked back out the window. "I texted my dad that I was staying here for the night, I hope that's alright with you." I glanced around, feeling a bit uninvited now seeing that the atmosphere had become a bit awkward. I pushed myself even closer to him, "Jude," I watched his eyes move toward me for a moment, "will you actually look at me for a moment?" He moved slowly to look at me, but he looked down instead of straight at me. "Hey," I playfully poked his nose and smirked, and leaned down to meet his gaze. "I miss you, Jude." I felt his breath softly hit my face as we stared at each other for a moment.

Before he spoke I was slightly panicking, seeing as I did want to kiss him right now. "Connor," when I heard him softly speak my name I set up, and he sat up to look at me as well. "I want you to know about my feelings.." My eyes went wide for a second and we got closer. The power all of a suntan went out from the storm, and that's when I just went for it. I began to kiss him slowly, pressing my lips to his and taking his waist into my hands. I wanted him as close to me as possible, my lips moved over his faster, and my tongue slid into his mouth. When Jude pulled back my tongue quickly snaked out of his mouth and I gave him a toothy grin as we sat there together. After so many years of waiting to kiss him I finally did it, we finally did it.

I slowly rose from my seat and took Jude's hand as we walked upstairs. I didn't know what else was going to happen tonight after a kiss like that, but for some reason I wasn't really nervous at all. We sat down beside each other on his bed and I stared at my knees for a short period of time. My hand slowly moved over to his again, and I squeezed it as we sat there. Our heads rose and we smiled at each other, leaning over I began to kiss him again. My nose ran over his and one of my hands ran up into his hair as our lips moved against each others. After a couple of minutes I pulled our lips apart and we studied each others face carefully as we sat there now cuddled together. I pushed him back on his bed slowly, taking the lead, which felt natural, and began to kiss over his neck some also making my way over his ear, playfully nipping at his earlobe. Although, I found my way back to his lips quickly so that our tongue could continue to get use to each other. I felt his hands running over my chest and wrap slowly around my neck. We were going too far too quickly, the thought ran through my mind. I had to slow things down so that this didn't get out of hand. I liked Jude too much for us to just do _it _the first night we were alone, and I could tell I had done a lot more then Jude already in this area. I didn't want anything to push our relationship overboard so I slowed the kissing. My lips slowly pulled apart from his and I laid down on the bed beside him, taking his hand as we looked at each other. My free hand slid over his waist and I pulled him in closer to me so that we could happily cuddle together as we slept. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I knew Jude better then anyone.


End file.
